playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Numbuh424/Fake Yusuke Urameshi Article
Yusuke Urameshi is the main protagonist of Yu Yu Hakuho and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars. Biography YUSUKE WAS BORN TO FIGHT AND REBORN TO DEFEND THE WORLD. Yusuke Urameshi was always seen as a delinquent, always getting into fights, feared by his peers and hated by his teacher. However one day he surprised even the Spirit World by sacrificing his life to save a child from a speeding car. Due to the surprise of his death he became a ghost but this act of selflessness as well as several other in death allowed him to return to life and become the Spirit Detective of Earth, tasked to defend the human world from rogue demons. THE LEGACY OF YUSUKE: *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament'' - PS2 (2004) *''Yu Yu Hakusho Forever'' - PS2 (2005) *''The Battle of Yū Yū Hakusho: Shitō! Ankoku Bujutsu Kai'' - PS2 (2007) Arcade Opening TBA Rival TBA Ending TBA Gameplay Yusuke is a mixed attacker with a balance of melee and projectile attacks ranging from short to medium-long range. He's also a very quick and agile brawler, moving about the same speed as Raiden. Yusuke is fairly easy to perform combos with if he's being used effectively. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Furious Combat' - *'Delinquent Jab' - or + *'Rising Kick' - + *'Trip Spin' - + *'Aerial Combat' - (Air) *'Desperation Fist' - or + (Air) *'Upppercut' - + (Air) *'GET DOWN' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Spirit Punch Barrage' - *'Spirit Gun' - or + *'Rising Spirit Punch' - + *'Shot Gun' - + *'Aerial Spirit Punch Barrage' - (Air) *'Horizontal Spirit Gun' - or + (Air) *'Spirit Stomp' - + (Air) *'Downward Shot Gun' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Grappling' - *'Raging Dash' - or + *'Sacred Energy' - + *'Counter Move' - + *'Throw Down' - (Air) *'Desperate Lunge' - or + (Air) *'Last Stand' - + (Air) *'Counter Move' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Point Blank Spirit Gun' - or *'Outta the Way Dumbass' - *'Slam' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Spirit Wave' - (Level 1) Yusuke lunges forward and fires a short ranged energy blast from his right arm in an upward vertical direction *'Spirit Gun Mega' - (Level 2) The Spirit Cuffs appear and Yusuke breaks them followed by him firing a large energy sphere from his finger across the stage horizontally. *'Atavism of the Mazoku' - (Level 3) Yusuke transforms into his demon form, altering his normal moves accordingly, increasing his speed, and making his moves take out opponent when hit, though he loses handling. Costumes Juvenile Uniform Yusuke's school uniform and most recognized outfit. *Default color: Green Uniform *Blue Uniform (based on Kuwabara's uniform) *Dark Blue Uniform (based on standard school uniform) *Rose Uniform (based on Kurama's uniform) Demon Markings This is the appearance that Yusuke had near the end of his battle with Yomi when he lost his shirt and mixed his demon and spirit energy together. The costume is available through DLC. *Default color: White Pants, Yellow Belt, and blue marking *Black Pants, Red Belt, and white markings *Green Pants, Blue belt, and red markings *Blue Pants, White Belt and Black markings Dark Tournament This is the Outfit that Yusuke wore from the second round to the finals of the Dark Tournament. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Yellow shirt and indigo pants *white shirt and blue pants *blue shirt and black pants (based on Hiei's Dark Tournament outfit) *white shirt and green pants Minion Botan Botan can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Yusuke. Gallery '' Yusuke_Urameshi.jpg|Default Costume 415705-452750_1_super_super.jpg|Dark Tournament habbit_immortalarena.jpg|Demon Markings Spirit_Wave.jpg|Spirit Wave Lio.png|Spirit Gun Mega 1076295196_suke_hanyo.jpg|Atavism of the Mazoku '' Trivia Category:Blog posts